Shinobi
by Akuen Katana
Summary: ‘AU’ Uzumaki Naruto thought the only thing Uchiha Sasuke was good for in life was being a target for his spitballs. Everything changes the day Sasuke drops his lyric book. [Sasunaru]


**A/N: **This is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind when you are leaving comments ok?

**WARNING: **This story contains shounen-ai, yaoi, violence, cursing, and well all around emo angst :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, I don't even get visitation rights..sniffles Naruto does however belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but sadly enough he did not say I could keep them !

**Short Summary:** 'AU' Sometimes people surprise you, people sometimes are not exactly what they seem. Uzumaki Naruto thought the only thing Uchiha Sasuke was good for in life was being a target for his spitballs. Everything changes the day Sasuke drops his lyrics book, who would have thought they had so much in common and he could be good for so much more in Naruto's life. SasuNaru

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

Chapter one: Center Stage

The lights shun hotly on his tanned and sweat covered face. His blue eyes squinting as the light temporarily blinded his vision. His adrenaline was pumping quickly through his veins as he heard the sweet notes and cords being plucked by his raven-haired band mate. The melody began to whittle its way into his mind, entrancing him. His body began to move and sway to the sounds filling his mind. Slowly he opened his mouth, and a heavenly tune crooned its way out from between his soft lips as they moved rapidly to form words. His voice was as smooth as honey, his lyrics blending with the music behind him in perfect harmony.

He moved seductively to the beat of the drums, as it became one with his own heartbeat. He closed his cerulean eyes then opened them once again lost in a passion only musicians knew. An ecstasy that only a few were blessed to experience, the rush filled his soul. He caught a glance behind him at his blue eyes locked with onyx ones. They watched each other carefully. The blonde boy sung the words so clear god himself could hear the plea that rang from his soul. These words he wanted the world to hear, and yet as he sung them his eyes were only on one person. He sung them directly to the dark haired boy that was so carelessly plucking strings on his guitar. He looked disinterested with everything around him, his cool and stoic appearance adding to his sex appeal.

A shiver ran through the singer's spine as the cold expression on his band-mates face changed to the smallest of smirks. He tried everything he could to keep himself from gasping in the middle of the song. Crimson crossed his cheeks, and he turned his back to the boy. He was content on the reaction he had received yet he knew not why.

The young boy danced along the stage as if he was possessed to do so, the music having a hold of him. His smile never died, as the dark yet powerful lyrics slipped like acid rain from his lips, they flowed one in to another so fluently. His eyes soft and secure even underneath all of the eyeliner. The boy was truly a sight to see, as he began to wrap up the song, cords died down behind him as he held the last note. It was ungodly how he could manage to hold such a note for the amount of time he did. Suddenly, when the note was gone all was silent. He blinked his eyes closed and open a few times, huffing to catch his breath. A soft chant began to make its way to his ears, a grin surfaced on his face as he realized the crowd was cheering for him—for his band.

"Shinobi! Shinobi!" The crowd of hundreds rang out in sync with each other, the mass of people jumping and howling. Naruto almost glowed with pride as he turned to face Sasuke, who looked unimpressed with the chanting.

"Did I do ok?" The smaller boy asked as he took a few timid steps toward his friend, he still held the mic in his hands. Sasuke was busy wiping sweat from his brow when he raised an eyebrow to the questioning blonde. Naruto waited patiently, this was their first big gig and he wanted to make sure he had done fine. Sasuke was taking a little to long to acknowledge his question. All he got was a small almost nonexistent nod from Sasuke.

But that was enough for the blonde.


End file.
